Two Steps Off Course
by asomyrcal
Summary: Complete: One-shot - The first step is the betrayal. The second step is the break. AU-ISH, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 58/60.


**Title**: Two Steps Off Course  
**Fandom**: 07-Ghost  
**Pairing(s)**: Ayanami and Hyuuga  
**Warnings**: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 58/60 AND FUTURE PLOT DISCUSSIONS AND INTERPRETATION. Do not take this as canon.

**Synopsis**: The first step is the betrayal. The second step is the break.

He doesn't show any surprise, masks it with an emotionless gaze, when at last the mark manifests itself amongst pale scars and that crimson gaze gives him an almost apologetic look behind dark glasses that have always hidden his true intention. The realization, he has been blind – either by choice, or that man's actions have always been so convincing – finally hits him and in a moment there is steel in both their hands as a metallic clang rings out in the now-empty office.

Those violet eyes are stone cold, glaring past a barrier of darkness that seems to hide an entirely different persona, and his hands suddenly ache for the old, familiar scythe instead of the mere metal that stands between him and the confidant turned traitor.

"Why?"

It's a simple word, a simple question.

He doesn't ask when or how, all these are simply futile questions and there is nothing more important than the elimination of the threat that has presented itself right within the confines of a place that is supposed to be safe, at his side, where he had _trusted_ that man.

"Because."

The answer is as simple as the question, even though it entirely fails to answer that man's query.

For the first time Ayanami sees a tinge of crimson as bloody as his ex-subordinate's eyes, and it momentarily clouds his vision before discipline kicks in and he reigns in the runaway emotions with an iron grip. The fury that has bubbled up from that man's betrayal, however, isn't as easy to dissipate; it makes its presence felt with an almost angry shove that sends the dark-haired swordsman back a few paces.

Pale lips are set in a resolute line, this is one battle between them that is more than just mere sparring. It has become their tango of life-and-death, and the Chief of Staff is more than determined to cut that man, that traitor, down.

Gloved fingers raise the sword gripped too-tightly in a clenched fist, and the silver-haired man ignores the tiniest of tremors that runs through taunt muscle and cold steel, fixes his mind on the rage that has turned into an inferno that has almost consumed the frigidness of his being. His heart, even though he denies it, refutes it with a non-existent calm, is pounding in his chest, and Ayanami isn't sure what emotion it is that runs through his veins.

Before him, dark glasses lower just the slightest, and there, in those bloody crimson eyes are feelings laid bare, a heart worn on a sleeve.

Ayanami has never been forgiving.

It is training that keeps Hyuuga's head on his shoulders, instinct that brings up his own blade seconds before a blow that would most certainly have been lethal. Those violet amethysts are as cold as ever, and it is almost terrifying to see those eyes completely void of any emotion – that man should be angry, but there is no rage in his eyes – liquid grace blending with frigid mechanical precision and a razor sharp blade at his disposal.

Even with his life, his existence at stake, the dark-haired swordsman cannot seem to find it within himself to raise the blade that could protect himself against the man that was once his superior. Instead, Hyuuga finds himself lapsing into a defensive stance, doing nothing but deflecting the steel that comes at him, a hint of a pained smile on now-tired features. There is no heart in his actions; he has easily spotted many a time the silver-haired man had, in a moment of carelessness, left unguarded a weakness that he, had he been feeling up to it, would have exploited.

Hyuuga simply cannot bring himself to injure the man he has betrayed any more, the wounds from what he has done are all too raw and he knows that beneath the emotionless guise Ayanami is bristling from the pain and shock from the sudden turn of events.

He had never meant for it to turn out this way.

A sidestep places his defensive blade a little lower, and it is the momentary lull in Hyuuga's defenses that cold steel stabs forward, embedding itself in the wall mere millimeters away from his throat. Momentary surprise flashes across his eyes, it isn't like Ayanami to miss his target at such close range, and he looks up into violet eyes, not once cringing away from the murderous intent that rolls off Ayanami in waves.

The silence that hangs between them is too tense, and neither knows how long they've held each others' gaze.

What that man never will express in words or actions are all too clear in his eyes, that angry, accusing gaze as the blade presses just a little closer against exposed skin. It draws a warm trickle and instinctively, callused fingers reach up, brushing against the cold metal as they press against torn skin, only to come away bloody. It is all too clear, the Chief of Staff has entirely no qualms about slitting his throat – with his betrayal, he doesn't expect that man to have any mercy either – and slowly, the sword in his hand lowers.

It's with a quiet resignation, when the blade clatters to the ground, that his now empty hand reaches up, brushing over the pale skin at Ayanami's cheek. Hyuuga doesn't say anything, doesn't ask for forgiveness, not when he knows that his superior will have none to give.

Surprisingly, the Chief of Staff doesn't recoil from that gentle touch, even though his eyes are still battle-hardened and carrying a certain promise of death. It is a painful reminder of who Hyuuga is, who he allowed himself to see and who it was hiding beneath that cheerful smile.

Ayanami doesn't know when a lump has started to constrict his throat until he forces it down, keeping the razor edge against Hyuuga's neck. The bloody trickle that runs down exposed skin nearly make him pause, but even if he bleeds he has betrayed them – or has he simply betrayed him? – and there is no pardon for that.

He wants to push cold steel forward, into unyielding flesh just to see a sea of brilliant red dye that man's betrayal crimson, but his hands are frozen. It is almost as if his own body is turning against him as well, heart thundering in his chest under the black and gold uniform, and he is quite sure that the man pinned against the wall can hear it in the echoing silence of the empty office.

It's too tempting to lean against the hand against his cheek, but Ayanami keeps that desire in check, he will not show any weakness to the traitor.

The blade still hangs tantalizingly over skin pulled tight by the anticipation of the executioner's guillotine, crimson set with an acceptance of the inevitable.

What happens next surprises not just Hyuuga; even Ayanami does not fully comprehend why he has acted this way when he pulls the sword away and returns its slightly bloodstained blade to the sheathe. He cannot act, not against this man who has stood by his side all this while, who has guarded his back all this time, who has betrayed him with that revelation of what he truly is. His heart no longer feels as if it is about to leap out of his chest, the eerie calm that grips him shows in open violet and he feels too drained from the rage that has finally burnt itself out.

Silence is broken by the light tap of booted feet stepping back and the ring of metal being returned to its proper place.

Confusion shows itself in crimson, watches as that broad back turns to him – he doesn't understand how Ayanami can still turn his back to a man who has betrayed him, doesn't understand why he does it even at the risk that Hyuuga could simply act against him – watches the miniscule tremor runs through knotted muscles as the silver-haired man steps away.

"Get out."

Hyuuga picks up the well hidden shakiness in his superior's voice, raising his eyes to study once again that man's all too lonely back. Ayanami has turned away, gaze averted to the shadows hiding whatever expression he might have had, and for a moment the swordsman wonders if there is pain etched into the facade that solitary man has always worn.

This was never how it was meant to play out.

Neither moves.

He isn't sure if he should feel relief that Ayanami has not already beheaded him, even though that man had come dangerously close to. Instead it is guilt that wraps a noose around his neck, now watching him step away with a resolute finality. In that minute Hyuuga remembers the promise – the one he made, the one he broke – and he realizes what he has done. What he has broken.

"Get out!"

This time it is a suppressed fury that echoes in his voice, and in a split second Hyuuga decides that he will not abandon the man who has been hurt once again by another treason from a person he had allowed close, but before he can take another step the swordsman finds himself at the end of the bloodied blade that had been held to his throat mere moments ago.

Hyuuga's gaze catches Ayanami's, red warring with violet.

"That is an order."

Ayanami is vaguely aware that he sounds like the commander he is as the order slips from his lips, reinforced by the cold steel blade in his hands. He doesn't know when all the rage had drained away; the sword feels heavy in his tired hands but he wraps himself with a facade of stoic calm, there is no reason to let Hyuuga see how exhausted he is from the whole encounter.

The man standing before him doesn't move, and somehow somewhere deep within his mind he knows that Hyuuga has always been this stubborn, he remembers the last time he made such an order only to have the swordsman defy it completely.

He doesn't know when Hyuuga has picked up the sword again when the dark-haired man pushes his blade out of the way with steel of his own and steps closer.

They waver in an invisible dance that only the two of them know the steps to, and Ayanami has frozen in his.

It doesn't take long for the swordsman to reach his side, the man is taller and his strides much longer. The trickle of blood has stained his collar crimson but the gash has stopped bleeding, and Ayanami resists reaching up to touch the injury that he had inflicted.

A hand finds its way to the base of his neck and briefly Ayanami wonders if he will feel the bite of a scythe's blade instead of the warm digits that curl gently against bare skin.

In a moment of self-preservation Ayanami lifts a hand and presses it against Hyuuga's chest, pushing against him as he steps away, emotionless mask sliding back into place. It is easy to forget that Ayanami is stronger than he looks, and the swordsman is forced to take a few steps back to keep from stumbling.

He doesn't fault the man's reaction, neither of them are truly aware of the new steps in their deadly dance and where it will take them, and Hyuuga can only lean heavily against a wall scored with a deep gash, glancing at the heavy rosewood doors that have now slammed shut as the whirlwind of black and gold and silver sweeps from the room.

Hyuuga lets out a sigh that is so unlike his normally cheery self and allows the blade in his grip to drop to the ground amongst the carnage of scattered files and papers.

Then there is only silence, two wounded souls and an inch of solid rosewood that can no longer bridge the invisible abyss that had opened up between them, and Hyuuga cannot help but run a hand through unruly dark hair and wonder just where it was that they had stepped so far from the roles they had held in the beginning.

**A/N:**

This is really the brain-child/plot-twist after reading the latest 07-Ghost chapter, the shadow where it really really looks like Hyuuga and the fact that there might actually be Ghosts amongst the military (more specifically, amongst the Black Hawks). We (amongst the few of us who had that passionate conversation) decided it wasn't possible to be Konatsu, nor was it possible to be Kuroyuri OR Haruse, for that matter, and then because of the way the image was structured, it really did point to Hyuuga.

That and, we just wanted an excuse to write betrayal-angst.

Don't take our word for it, since the mangaka have yet to reveal anything for the other two Ghosts. We could _always_ be wrong.


End file.
